


she's got eyes of the bluest skies,as if they thought of rain

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80s!one direction, Gen, iloveeightiesmusicsomuchomg, is that a thing idk, my ode to guns n roses/acdc/def leppard, please enjoy this is my entire days work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is part of the biggest band the world has ever seen and Eric is a waitress at the most famous bar the world has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got eyes of the bluest skies,as if they thought of rain

**Author's Note:**

> PLS ENJOY THIS IT TOOK BLOOD SWEAT AND NOT SO MUCH TEARS
> 
> This is like my love letter to 80s bands but like ughie

Tying her apron around her waist,Eric mentally prepared herself for tonight's shift.

Another 5 hours of drunken men grabbing and yelling. Cue the sarcastic celebratory whoops.

Not that The Poisoned Apple was a terrible place to work at ; in fact it was probably the best, with its reasonable wages and world famous bands performing every other Friday night.

And tonight was one of those Friday nights. 

Award-winning band,the Weimar Republic were performing. 

Apparently,people from all over the UK were flocking to The Poisoned Apple tonight to see the Weimar Republic's last show before they "take a break". Which Eric knew was code for "we started hating each other so bye".

 

"Eric! Where are you?!" Thunder,manager at The Poisoned Apple,called. Don't ask why he's called Thunder. Thunder's not even sure why he's called Thunder.

Eric spun around,finishing her knot with a neat little bow. "You called?" She smiled. 

"Yeah,come here real quick," Thunder responded.

Eric made her way in between the scattered tables towards her boss,who had positioned himself behind the bar.

"Need me for sum'thing,boss?" Eric grinned,resting her arms against the cold wood of the bar. "Yeah," Thunder began, "Our special guests for tonight are arriving shortly to set up. It would be very kind of you to welcome them to our fine establishment."

 

//

 

"And the bathrooms are down there if you feel the need,but I wouldn't go in there ; the amount of bodily fluid-stains on the floor is atrocious." 

That caused their lead singer to chuckle. 

The lead singer- Henry? Heath? -was a strange character. He had a wild mane of curls, tied together with a leopard print scarf. 

"Well, that concludes our tour, gentleman. If you need anything else, I'll be over there, cleaning. " 

Eric added the last word with a hint of disgust in her voice,which caused all three band members to chuckle this time and she walked off. Her sense of humour was a little off tonight, she decided, mentally cringing.

 

It's around the time that the lead guitarist plugs his instrument in that Eric actually gets excited about the performance tonight. 

The blonde with the shaggy hair is extremely talented on the guitar.

Maybe the young waitress had something for guitarists she didn't know about. Especially those long,slender fingers -

A loud "Hey, Eric! Didn't know you were working tonight!" scared Eric out of her lustful daze.

"Jesus, Liam. You scared the hell out of me!"

Liam, Eric's co-worker, let out a bark of laughter, playfully patting her shoulder. 

"Can't help you're pining!" He responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eric responded with a under-her-breath "Piss off!" and a roll of her eyes. Ignoring the heat engulfing her cheeks.

 

//

 

"Shots are still not my thing," Eric let out,the alcohol still burning her throat. 

Somehow, Eric has no idea how, it became a tradition to do a round of shots before the doors opened on a Friday night. Tonight, the band joined the crew, because...well, they're jolly fellows.

"That's some nice liquor right there!" The lead singer-his name is Harry, Eric has now learned-proclaimed. His leopard print scarf was now askew on his head, but it didn't seem to bother him much, what with their manager sneaking his arm around Harry's waist.

The Weimar Republic's manager was a tiny,little fellow with shaggy hair and a big personality. He and Harry obviously had a thing going, but Eric could understand that they didn't proclaim it to the world. Some people out there are very against homosexuality.

"Eric, you've met Niall, the lead guitarist?" Thunder's head popped up over my shoulder. He was gesturing to Niall, who was sat next to me. Last named turned around at the mention of his name. 

"No, actually. We haven't been introduced."

 

//

 

Now, Eric wouldn't say she is usually classified as an 'easy' girl. 

But in this moment,with her fingers curled around the hair at the back of Niall's neck and his tongue halfway down her throat, she would probably be called easy by the common female.

"TEN MINUTES TO STAGE!"

Eric and Niall jumped apart at one of the stage hands' scream. 

"I should, uhm...probably go get ready.." He blushed, his hand where Eric's were moments ago.

"Yeah,uh..go ahead." 

Niall smiled at the lovely girl before him one last time, before jogging off to the dressing room.

 

The club was packed. As in people were sitting on the rafters-packed. Which was understandable,the biggest band in Britain were about to perform for the last time,probably ever.

The curtains rustled to life and began rising. 

The crowd erupted in cheers and a guitar riff could be heard blasting through the speakers.

Niall began the song with his guitar.

"Yes,they're playing Sweet Child o' Mine! It's my favourite!" Liam yelled at Eric,over the music.

Eric stared in awe. Niall was amazing. Not even Liam air-guitaring next to her could catch her attention.

 

They finished the show with a song about someone shaking somebody else all night long and Eric thoroughly enjoyed it.

While Liam was proper freaking out about "THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! ERIC,HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT CHEERING RIGHT NOW?!", Eric slipped backstage.

She was scanning the mass of people for blonde hair and a loud Irish accent. 

"Looking for someone,beautiful?" Someone whispered in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist. 

A smile took over Eric's face when the arms spun her around and she met the wonderful face she just saw on stage. 

"You guys are really good." Eric stated, causing Niall to let out a booming laugh. "Guess that's why they call us the best band the world's ever seen! Harry would disagree, though. He's into that hippie-Beatle shit." 

Niall wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulder and guided her to the dressing room. Continuing to introduce her to Zayn,their drummer and Louis, the manager,who for the entire meeting didn't leave Harry's lap.

 

(After the Weimar Republic split up, Niall and Eric continued to go on dates here and there. Eric, of course, said she'll officially become his girlfriend, once CD's actually become a thing. Which is never gonna happen,right? Vinyl is king.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :) leave a kudos or a comment if you like, it means the world.
> 
> Xx


End file.
